A Soldiers Story of Turtles
by ZOMBIEASSASSINNINJA
Summary: Alex was once a soldier, but retirement is not the life for her. Old friends bring new problems and she meets the turtles in mid trouble. Can she help them with their problems or will she be sucked into her on twisted life. Pre 2007 movie with some 2003 series sprinkled in! Raph/Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note- Well I am writing this as a little idea of mine. Tell me what you think and if it is even wroth continuing. I do not own anything TMNT.**

* * *

It was about four o'clock in the morning when I stepped out of the bar. It had been pouring down rain earlier, but had now gone down to a light sprinkle. The bar tender threw me out right before I started a fight with one of the regulars. I yelled as he pushed me out the door. "Yeah well I didn't like your shitty drinks anyway you old bastard!"

"What are you lookin at!" I yelled at some old street walker as she stared at me. My black hair stuck to my face as I walked home to my apartment. I opened the door and threw my old leather jacket on the stained couch while walking to my bathroom. I opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed some pain killers to try to fight off my morning hang over. I stared into the dingy mirror at my reflection. I barley recognized the girl I once was underneath this pale exterior. My blue eyes lost their brightness and now where cold like ice, bags underneath them added years to my young age of 23. I sat on my lumpy couch and fell asleep in my jeans and tank top wishing the sleep would whisk my problems away.

"You reached Alex McCullock's phone im not in right now or don't want to talk to you so leave a message. Unless your a telemarketer, then I don't want your shit."

"Alex it's your boss , your late again. Im tired of this so either you come in right now or your fired!" I winced at the loud noise of my boss yelling into the phone. My head felt like it was splitting in half and my body ached from sleeping on the crappy couch. I walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer before walking over to the phone. I dialed my boss and waited for him to answer.

"Finally Alex where is your ass and why aren't you hear?"

"Im going to make this short and sweet and tell you Im quitting. You see im very hungover and it's only Tuesday. Also your a asshole and every one knows you slept with skanky Eva and that is why she got the promotion." I hung up the phone and started laughing. I had always wanted to say that to him. My boss thought he was the best thing in the whole entire world and just loved to get under my skin for no reason. I suspected it was because everyone liked me better, but I will never know now. I grabbed a quick shower then got dressed to go to the gym. I grabbed my duffle and walked to the little place just down the street. I knew mostly everyone down there and they knew me so it was like being with family.

"Hey Alex how are you today?"

"Could be better." I said waving at Mack who owned the gym. He was a middle aged muscular man with a bald spot on the top of his head. He was a nice guy and I respected him with all my heart. I walked over to punching bag and began to wrap my hands in tape before putting the hurt on the bag. My head still pounded from the hang over and my anger about my boss burned through my punches. They where fast and hard and I knew exactly knew where to land them. I let all my anger out in one finishing kick sending it flying off the chain. I heard Dill's voice and whistle come from behind me as he took in the sight.

"Damn who pissed you off soldier?"

"Everyone." I replied before taking a long sip of my water. Dill was a little older then me and had a warm personality. He had sandy blonde hair and amber eyes. He was known to sweet talk any of the women he met, then leave them heart broken the next day. I slept with him a couple of times, but nothing ever serious happened so we stayed friends.

"Well I hope you get to feeling better Alex, Hey how about I take you out we get a couple of drinks and you can help me score some easy ladies?"

"You're such a pig."

"Yeah, I know. Come on we can go to Lucas's place to watch baseball or something, I just can't stand back and watch you turn into a old prune." He gave me a sad puppy dog look and I couldn't help but say yes.

"Fine, but you are buying all the alcohol."

"I always do baby."

I put on some dark jeans, a black tank top, my leather jacket and walked to Lucas's apartment. It was only a little ways away so I got there no problem. Lucas was a friend of Dill and me and I had known him since grade school. We watched some baseball and drank some beer, before I knew it it was midnight. Dill offered to take me home, but I declined and walked home. It was dark and I noticed that some guys were breaking into a jewelry store. I pulled out my army knife from my boot and walked toward the robbers.

"Hey what are you ass monkeys doing?"

"Get out of here or I will shoot!"

"I dare you!" I said putting my hands on my hips. I heard the gun click and my instincts clicked in. I moved out of the way the snapped the arm holding the gun of the robber. He dropped the gun and I moved to pick it up pointing at the would be robbers. They dropped there loot and scattered, I laughed and put the gun in the waist band of my pants checking out what they tried to steal. I was picking up some gold rings when I heard a voice tell me to stop.

"Freeze! Drop the jewlery and put your hands on your head, you are under arrest!"

"Hey the guys you want just ran off copper, you see I'm the good guy like you."

"Can it girly and do what I say."

"Fuck it, can't do one nice thing in this town without getting in trouble." I got on my knees and put my hands on my head. The police officer came around behind me and cuffed my hands. He pulled me up and was going to lead me to the squad car, but I lurched my head back and knocked him out cold. He was on the ground and I grabbed the hand cuff keys unlocking my wrists. I ran off down the other alley way stopping to catch my breath, but a voice caught my attention.

"Ya know you just got your self in more trouble right."

"I ain't going to jail so if your a cop you better call back up."

"Oh I aint a cop, sweet heart." A large bluky figure dropped down into the shadows in front of me. His thick Brooklyn accent sent shivers down my spine, but I wasn't going to show him any of my fear. I pulled out the gun and cocked it. He seemed to smile and stepped out of the shadows just enough so I could see the silver metal of the sais on his belt.

"Well my mom taught me never to bring a gun to a knife fight so I will play fair. Also a fair warning, the law states that I have to tell you I am a trained military officer and know deadly hand to hand combat." I tossed the gun to the side and pulled out my knife from my boot. The figure stepped out from the shadows and I saw it was a giant turtle guy?

"Well then I guess I better be on my toes then."

"So you are one of those costume vigilante bullshit or something?"

"Oh its not a costume girly."

"Yeah whatever I don't judge what you do in your spare time, I just ass kick." The turtle man came at me with lightning speed and I managed to duck out of his way. I dodged a few of his punches and kicks throwing in a couple of mine. I immeadiatly noticed his fighting style was ninjitsu or martial arts, so I had to be on the top of my game. For being a costumed weirdo he was pretty good at fighting. I hadn't went into hand to hand combat in such a long time that my body began to tire leaving me open to attacks. I was dazed from punch and he used that moment to pin my wrists to the brick wall with his sais. Since I couldn't fight any longer I used my mouth to try to weasel my way out of this perdicimate.

"I thought you said you were a trained military officer?"

"Im retired, but hey can you help a veteran out and let me go. I will make it worth your wild turtle boy." I cracked a sweet smile and he just laughed.

"Dats a new one girly, most criminals just threaten me. But trust me, you wouldn't be able to handle me sweet heart." He looked up and down my body giving me a once over. I started to get a little animalistic on the inside and purred into where I guess you would say his ear would be.

"No I don't think you would be able to handle me." I head butted him and loosened one of the sais free punching him in the face. He faltered back a little and I tried to pull the other sai free but it wouldn't budge. I sweared and noticed he was coming out of his daze so I grabbed the gun and aimed it right at his face.

"I thought ya said ya play fair and not bring a gun into this."

"Yeah well you see that's why I'm not in the military any more, to much of a loose cannon. Now I'm pretty sure your turtle suit is not bullet proof so remove this pointy fork from the wall and let me go."

"It's called a sai sweet heart." He said giving my a dirty look before removing it from the wall letting me go.

"I know what the hell it is. Any way thanks for doing the right thing, but I got to go sweet heart hope I see you again." I said before sprinting the other away leaving the turtle man in the alley. I walked into my apartment grabbed a beer and sat on my couch recalling everything that happened. "Damn I must be going crazy."

* * *

Raph went back to the lair after the run in with the girl. He saw Leo waiting up for him with a angry look on his face.

"You got to stop throwing these childish fits Raph."

"Yeah well you got ta stop bein such a kiss ass, but we can't always have what we want." Was all Raph said before going to his room to sleep the rest of the day away. Leo just threw his hands in the air and went to go meditate for a little while. The past few months had been like hell between him and his younger brother. It was know effecting both him and his family with the way they fought time and time again. Raph would get angry and fight with him then go out and be reckless topside. Leo loved his brother, but he was worried and only wanted to help. Mikey poked his head out from Don's lab and sighed.

"It's only getting worse Donny."

"Don't worry Mikey, it is like all their fights. They will get back to normal in no time." Don said giving his little brother a warm smile. Mikey hoped it would, but he knew deep inside that they where close to breaking point and their family would never recover from it.

* * *

I woke up from the couch to the noise of banging on my apartment door. I sleepily opened my eyes and spoke softly mostly to myself.

"Go away." The banging persisted and I got up and walked to my fridge grabbing a beer and a loaded pistol I kept on top of it. The banging just got louder and I was getting irritated. "What are you on fire or something, I'm coming god damn it." I opened the door to find a old friend there smiling.

"What's with you rebel cat? You always answer the door with a loaded gun and a beer in your hand?"

"Only when it's you at my door Dallas." I said letting the man in. Dallas was in my special ops team back in the military and was terminated about the time I was. He looked like when I first saw him back all those years ago with his short dark hair and tan skin. He had a big scar across his face that made him look like some bad ass video game character and a ego to match it. He looked through my fridge grabbing himself a beer before sitting on my couch.

"You're looking good cat, you talk to any others on the team?"

"Everyone is either a drunk, a bum, a psycho, or retired into civilian life Dallas. So no I haven't talk to anyone besides Lucas and Dill, you?"

"Nina is in the state hospital for suicidal thoughts, Ricky is some big time accountant and is to good to talk to people like me and you are a old drunk who ignores my calls."

"I maybe a drunk, but I am not old." I got up and took another beer from the fridge before sitting down again. Out of all the team I think Dallas took termination the hardest. I mean this guy was born and raised to serve in the army and to serve his country. I know what he felt because I dedicated five years of my life to that program and they just dropped me and didn't even give me a reason as to why. Deep down though we all knew why we were terminated, we just didn't want to face those scary facts. Secrets like that needed to stay burried.

"Hey you mind if I stay here until my job is up?"

"As long as you donate to the beer fund you can stay here forever."

"You never changed did you rebel cat?" I took a shower and headed out to go pick up some food for my new guest. When I arrived home I saw Dallas sitting at my kitchen table with a German Sheppard by his side. I petted the dogs head and smiled at Dallas.

"They let you keep Rorshach?"

"They terminate me for classified reasons and not give me my dog? I don't think so." I laughed and went to go pick up the groceries I left by the door, but noticed a rifle bag propped up against my T.V. I grabbed it and slowly unzipped the sipper revealing a military grade high power sniper rifle. I zipped the gun up and walked into the kitchen with my arms crossed.

"Why the hell is a military grade weapon doing in my house?"

"What they didn't let you keep any toys cat?"

"That wasn't my question Dallas."

"It's for my personal use don't worry im not using it for assassination attempts or anything."

"Don't lie to me Dallas, what are you doing for a job these days now."

"Nothing I can't get out of."

"Whatever just don't get me dragged into it." I rolled my eyes and put all the groceries away. He just smiled and went back to reading the news. I can't believe he turned to being a hit man or something to pay the bills. No scratch that I can believe it, a lot of are team did. I had thought about for a little while right after we were terminated, but the thought of prison was not for me. Besides I didn't like to handle any of my guns anymore, not after the accident. A few hours past and the sund dipped out of sight. Dallas grabbed his gun and left leaving me to wander around the house. I got bored so I walked the streets of New York. I walked into central park and noticed a strange bulky figure walking through the park. It walked into the streets then disappeared into the sewer. I walked to the man hole and decided to investigate.

"What the hell, can't be that bad?"

* * *

**Authors notes- tell me what you think! Check out my other stories and my poll to vote for your favorite choice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note- Thank you for the alerts! Here's the next chapter for your reading pleasures. I Do not own anything TMNT.**

* * *

The sewer smelt like a damp gym sock at first, but the further I went the more I got used to it. I saw the figure run the sewers like a maze and I was struggling to keep up and stay silent. It finally slowed down enough to wear I wasn't huffing and puffing sewer air through my lungs. We got to what looked like a main sewer junction, with a large gap in the middle. The figure jumped to the other side with ease and I was still wondering how to even cross it.

"How the hell?" I said to my self looking over the edge only spotting my certain death at the bottom of the gap. I saw that a pipe went about half across and I could use that to get as close as I could before having to jump. I secured all my loose articles and took in a deep breath. When I jumped my heart began to race and I try to keep the thought of death out of my head. My right foot got the pipe, but my left foot slipped on the slick metal causing me to fall. I wrapped my arms around the pipe clutching for dear life trying to to fall. "Oh god why did I even come down here?" I said gasping, trying to get enough courage to stand up. When I finally did I slowly walked to the edge of the pipe eyeing the ledge of the other side. I took in a deep breath and used all my energy to make the jump as big as possible. When I jumped I planted my feet to the concrete and rolled. I stood up and just looked at my accomplishment. "Man I am cool as hell."

"I can't believe ya did girly." A familiar voice said from the shadows of the sewer while I rubbed the dirt from my pants.

"Yeah could have used some help though asshole... wait who's there?" I said looking into the dark where I heard the voice. What happen next didn't really surprise me when the turtle guy stepped out of the shadows.

"I thought for sure ya recognise me, I thought our time together meant somethin?"

"You know I figured you would live down here, or under a bridge." I said putting my hand on my hips ignoring his comment. He grimaced with a annoyed look and pointed at me.

"I'm a turtle not a troll, sweet heart." I could tell he was getting agitated and I could use that to my advantage.

"Turtle, Troll, potato, patato, it's all the same buddy and you got the attitude of a troll." He was now showing all the signs of aggression and came at me. I backed up in respectable fear as he shot of insults.

"Ya know you got a big mouth for someone who can't even fight. I should just kick your ass right now for what you said." He slammed his arms on either side of my head and I got a imeadiate reaction. I grabbed my knife from my pants waist band and pressed t to his neck.

"You better treat a lady with some respect or this shiny piece of metal is going strait into your jugular."

"A lady wouldn't have a knife on her." He said lowering his hands. I didn't lower my weapon, I couldn't trust this creep, not hear and not now. He pointed a big green finger at my blade. I noticed his hands only had three large green digits. "You goin ta lower that?"

"No."

"In dat case." He pulled his sais out like lightning and poked them at my stomach. I looked down and just sighed.

"This is going to be a long night."

"Yeah, but if you rather do somethin else with your time I'm down." He said with a smug look on is face. My face went sour with my words coming out like poison.

"In your dreams maybe, if I wanted a costumed boyfriend I would date a super hero or something and you ain't on the Justice League." He started to get angry pushing me closer to the wall again, the sais digging ever so close to my skin.

"This ain't a costume and I will prove it." He got so close that our faces were only centimeters away from each others. I felt something warm trickle into my right hand, so I pulled the blade away noticing it was stained with a sliver of crimson. His turtle skin was bleeding proving that was indeed not a costume. My eyes widened and I just stood there with my mouth wide open. He put the sais away before taking a step back to wipe the blood away. The next few actions to follow sent electricity flowing through every square inch of my body.

* * *

Raph and Leo got into another heated argument that night. It was about something stupid that Raph didn't do right or didn't wanted to do and Leo gripped at him like a child. Raph was already on edge from it being his season and his testosterone levels already through the roof. He didn't need Leo's bitching to add more stress on top of that, so he left that night. He jumped roofs, stayed in the shadows, but nothing really impressive was happening so he walked through the park to waste time. No was there because of how late it was. He figured enough time had been wasted and even though he still had a lot of anger and tension in his body it would have to wait till he got home to a shower. He ran through the sewers, but heard someone following him. He jumped the gap a the main sewer junction and waited to see who it was. When he saw her he recognised her instantly by her voice and smell. She smelt like beer and leather, a unique sent for a girl, but still interesting. He talked to her in a semi friendly manner, but she seemed to only know how to say insults. Which turned Raph on, but also angered him. Especially when she called him a troll. He pushed her against the wall knowing he might have been going a little to far, but this girl pulled a knife and all his manners went away. He pulled his sais to even the odds and she looked at him knowing what he did.

"This is going to be a long night."

"Yeah, but if you rather do somethin else with your time Im down." Raph said looking up and down her body with a smug smile. She was wearing skin tight black jeans, leather jacket, black tank top and black military type boots. She proceeded to insult him further which only fueled his anger, but also something a little more animalistic.

' Damn this chick is can't ever shut her mouth for five seconds.' Raph thought as she called him a a fake. There was only one thing Raph could not stand and that was people not believing he real just like them. He pushed her closer to the wall and felt the sharp knife slice through his reptilian skin. When she finally saw the blood she widened her eyes and opened her mouth in surprised lost for words. Raph stepped back and wiped the blood from his neck and put his sais away. He took in her sight and smiled faintly liking the way she just stood there. He was going to say some witty coment about her finally shutting up, but instead locked her lips with his. It was a small kiss at first, but something clicked in Raph and he needed to taste more of her. His tongue poked into her already parted mouth and he tasted the beer.

' What am are ya doing Raphy? I am kissin a girl I just met and she is lettin me. Or worse she wants me stop and I'm doing somethin bad.' Raph screamed at himself in his mind, but his hands wandered to her hips and grabbed her gently. She seemed to be enjoying herself because she began to work magic with her tongue and pulled closer. He moved his hands around to her backside and squeezed before grabbing her legs and hoisting her off the ground. She dropped the knife and put her hands on his shoulders squeezing the firm muscles. She separated from his face and gasped for breath. He dropped her legs and backed away from her.

"I'm really sorry." He said before drifting off into the shadows. She stood there still shocked from the sudden intense affection.

"What your not even going to buy me a drink?"

* * *

Turtle boy really threw a number at me with all the sensual grabbing and kissing. Don't get me wrong he was pretty sloppy at first, but he made up for it in pure explosive energy. He left me with a a fire in the pit of my stomach, and that's not something most men or turtles can do. I walked the sewers a little more until I found a man hole to go to the surface. It was really late and Dallas was probably worried, so I headed home. When I walked inside I saw him passed out on the couch with a pyramid of take out and beer surrounding him.

"Damn Dallas I thought you would be worried sick about me." His eyes flew open and he pointed a pistol at me.

"Don't scare me like that rebel cat, I could have shot you. I thought you went to Dill's to spend the night or something."

"Yeah sure." I said walking to the fridge to grab a beer only to find a empty shelf. "God damn it."

"Hey did you know you rents past due?" He asked walking into the kitchen leaning against the door way. I paid him no attention and try to find something to eat.

"Did you know we have no beer?"

"If help me out with a quick job, you can pay rent and get beer." I closed the fridge and placed my hands on my hips.

"No."

"Do it for the beer Alex. Besides your the only other sniper I know that still has their gun."

"How do you know that?"

"I looked through your stuff."

"Damn you." I said headed for the shower.

"So is that a yes?"

* * *

**Authors note- Did you guys like that one? Review and alert it makes me feel good!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note- Next chapter up because I have been wanting to write it, Also thank you for the alerts. I do not own anything TMNT. A big thank you to IAmTheDragonEmpress who also reads my other stories! Anyway sorry fo not updating this weekend I was busy at a marching band competition an remodeling my room. Speaking of my room it is awesome and I will have pictures of the finish product on my deviant art page soon! Also a quick reminder if you ever need to contact me my email is on my page or send me a private message.**

* * *

"God this job better be worth me being up on this hot ass roof Dallas." I whined into the communicator on my neck. I was sitting on a ledge of a old abandoned apartment with my sniper rifle perched on my shoulder waiting for Dallas's orders. We came out about sunrise and had been waiting for the targets to come out of the meeting building till about noon. Dallas was on a neighboring roof with his sights set on the door of the meeting building.

"Quit complaining rebel cat your bringing us bad karma." I heard him say over the communicator. I sighed and positioned the rifle to point directly at the door. No movement, as always I was getting impatient. My mind began to wander to the turtle man kissing me last night in the sewer.

"Hey your a guy right Dallas?"

"Last time I checked."

"Well what does it mean when you hook up with a girl then leave without saying anything."

"Hit and run baby, either they don't want commitment or you intimidated them. If this is you we are talking about I would go with choice B." Dallas cackled over the radio. I scrunched up my face and thought about he said.

"I don't even know why I asked you."

"Heads up movement in the building." I lowered my face and looked into the scope. Two men where passing by a window and headed out with a girl following behind them. I aimed at one of the men waiting for Dallas's instructions. "Take out the bigger guy on my mark. 3...2...1...shoot!" I pulled the trigger and watched as both men fell to the ground. The girl took a step back before running back into the building. I pulled the rifle up before slinging it over my shoulder.

"What about the girl?"

"Not our target not our problem. Lets get out of here and get some beer."

"Sounds good to me." I replied before making my way off the roof.

* * *

Raphael didn't go back to lair after the encounter with the girl. Instead he went to April and Casey's to stay the night and clear his head. Leo would more then likely be royally pissed that he didn't come home, but this wasn't the first time he spent days away from the lair. Once he went two weeks without even saying a word to his brothers. Raph woke up on April's couch and sleepily rubbed his eyes. Casey was sitting across from him in the chair snoring away. The two stayed up just talking and watching re-runs of wrestling matches along with many other sporting events. It was well into the afternoon as Raph checked his shell cell. It had missed calls from Leo and Donnie on it, but most were from Leo.

"Damn." Raph replied listening to the angry voice mails his eldest brother left for him. Raph got up off the couch stretching his muscles and tried forgetting about his older brother by thinking about his run in with the girl. He had his first and maybe last kiss with a girl he didn't even know and didn't even get to know her name. He started to remember how she tasted and felt in his arms that night in the sewers. Something began to stir in his chest, so he quickly flicked on the television to keep his mind from wandering to far.

"One of the purple dragon gang leaders known as Bone Head has just been apprehended this morning by New York Police. They are detaining him at the east Brooklyn jail to await trial." The news woman said speaking onto the camera. Raph just snorted and turned the channel to some infomercial selling a exercise bike. Casey began to stir and asked where April was.

"She just went to go catch her flight to Japan Case, ya just missed 'er."

"Man I didn't even get ta say goodbye." Casey said sitting up in the chair putting his hand over his face. Raph just shrugged stifling a yawn.

"Ya mind if I stay here anotha night?"

"Leo aint worrying about you?" Raph turned to his best friend and made a ugly face.

"He is always worryin, dats why I want to stay here anotha night." Casey just nodded his slowly.

"Yeah, this place is pretty lonely now that Aprill will be gone all this week."

"Thanks Case." Raph said sending a small smile towards his best friend.

* * *

Dallas sat on the lumpy couch counting stacks of one hundred dollar bills. I watched as he put a bill into a pile for me and a pile for him. Once he was done he turned to me smiling.

"Got a call for another job if you're up to it?"

"What about?" I asked taking a swig from my beer before setting it onto the old kitchen table.

"We break out Bone Head."

"Fine." I replied not really caring anymore. I mean I was getting paid in cash to do these simple tasks. One side of me said I needed the money, but another part of me knew I was getting into the criminal underworld. I tuned out my conscience and went with Dallas though, I mean how bad could it be?

"I'm into position, you?" Dallas said over my communicator. We waited until that night to break out the gang leader. I was in ballistic armor sort of what the S.W.A.T uses with a semi-automatic weapon strapped to my chest. Dallas sent me in to retrieve the prisoner while he watched with a sniper rifle from a roof top. I was going through a maintenance hatch to enter the prison. Upon entering I left smoke canisters every so many feet that would detonate when I pushed the trigger. There was one guard on the gang leaders cell block so retrieving him would be easy. I stalked up behind him before throwing my arm around him in a sleeper hold.

"Time for a nap." I said as the guard hit the floor. I walked to the gang leaders cell and opened the door. "Come on you are going for a little trip." He followed me and I heard the alarms start to go off.

"Whats happening rebel cat?"

"Don't call me that Dallas god damn it." I yelled as I triggered the smoke canisters. Seconds past and the whole cell block was filled with white smoke. I led the prisoner out of the maintenance hatch and across the street to the abandoned building Dallas was perched on.

"Thought you wouldn't make it out." He said smiling throwing his rifle over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes and watched him escort our newly freed prisoner. They were just out of sight when I heard someone talking.

"Hey Raph it looks like goons are getting so desperate their breakin into jail." I put my right hand on one of my pistol holsters as I turned around to see some masked vigilante.

"What the hell are you supposed to be a Punisher reject?" I said raising a brow while he pulled out a hockey stick.

"She really got you Case, Aw hell." The turtle man said jumping to the roof then looking at me.

"Don't you know gun beats bat anyday." I said ignoring the turtle mans remark. He thinks he can do a hit and run on me? I don't think so. I pulled out the weapon from the holster aiming my sights directly at hockey mask's face.

"If you were a real bad ass you would put the gun down and fight hand to hand." Hockey mask said moving closer. I took a step back then quickly turned my head to see Dallas ready to back me up with a special smoke canister launcher.

"Sorry freaks, but I got to go." I put my hand up signaling Dallas and a few seconds later they were caughing on smoke.

* * *

"Damn." Raph cursed his lungs still on fire from the smoke. Casey looked over the roof for any sign of where she might have gone, but found nothing.

"She got away!"

"Yeah Case I was there remember, don't worry about thought. The stuff she's packin we will see her again." Raph said making his way off the roof. It had been a long night of tracking the mystery woman and Leo was probably angry he hadn't been home in a few days. Raph said his goodbyes to Casey and slowly made his way to the lair. When he entered he found everyone mostly still asleep, but Leo was waiting. He stood there leaning against the wall his arms folded over his plastron. A angry yet calm stone cold face glaring at him.

"Decided to finally come home Raph?"

"Yeah Leo, but trust me it's not like I really wanted to." He pushed passed Leo before jumping to the second floor of the lair to his room.

"All you could have done was call Raph, is that to much to ask? I mean here I am worrying that you get hurt on one of your rants."

"I'm tired Leo, as ya can see I'm fine now can I go to bed Fearless?"

"Whatever." Was all Leo said before quietly moving to his room. Before he stepped into his room he called out to Raph. "If you don't care Raph then I wont care."

"Whateva." Raph said stepping into his room. More than Raph wanted to admit those words stung, but he ignored his feelings and instead went to bed.

* * *

**Authors note- This chapter was short I know, but I hope you like it. Anyway review, alert do whatever you like and keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note- Thank you to IAmTheDragonEmpress and HidanKakuzuFanGirl for your reviews they are greatly appreciated. So sorry for not updating my other stories, you guys probably hate me, but we had marching contests all last week. Also if you were wondering we got third! Anyway a big thank you for reviewing this story and I will try to update my other ones. Anything TMNT does not belong to me.**

* * *

What is pain exactly? I mean I know it hurts, makes you angry maybe. Pain for me is more of a angry feeling more then anything else. I guess you can call it a driving force to get my blood pumping, so when I was hit in the heat of a shoot out and felt the pain I knew I was going to get out no matter what. That's one of the reasons listed in my termination file. "Failure to take other officers and civilians lives in consideration before making reckless decisions." I wouldn't totally disagree with that, I got people killed but I also saved lives. I asked Dallas his opinion and said it was a weak persons response to things they didn't or couldn't do. That when your faced with a decision of sticking it out through the blood, sweat and tears you decide to give up and succumb to the pain. He also said that if you want to avoid the response is to turn it off and never give in. I try to think it's just that easy.

When I found myself in this situation of getting my ass kicked by a group of thugs I thought "Hey maybe Dallas would bust me out.", or something along those lines. When I felt my ribs break and the blood in my mouth I knew he wasn't coming anytime soon. He was half way across the city doing his side of the job, while I was some purple dragons punching bag.

"You shouldn't have pulled that knife sweety, we could have nice time instead of having to teach you a lesson." One of the many ugly purple dragon members said. His face looked like the hideous underside of a cow, but I had to much blood in my lungs to tell him. When he lifted by my neck I couldn't help but scream letting out nothing but faint whimpers. The others whooped and hollard like primates at the zoo while he grabbed my face and slid the other one down my thigh.

"We're going to make you wish you we're never born little girl." He whispered sinfully into my ear. I managed to squeeze out sounds that formed terrible excuse for the English language.

"I think it's you who will be wishing they were never born." I turned my face to bite down as hard as I could on his finger. Dallas said pain was when someone couldn't make the decision to save their own ass and decided to wallow in it. I decided that I was not going to wallow in the pain and this fucker wasn't going to kill me. With my pain I got angry and as the Hulk says "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry"

"Fucking little bitch!"

"Lets teach her a lesson boys!" I stepped back further into the dark alley way. I saw two come at the side followed by the main ugly at the front. My heart sank when my back hit the wall, knowing there is no possible way to escape. He threw a punch I was almost to slow to dodge followed by another hit from his buddy. My breathing was ragged my vision starting to blur from the tears. I let out grunt throwing a punch to one of the thugs faces but in return was hit in the stomach with a metal pipe. I fell to the ground hearing them laugh call me names while they beat me.

"How does that feel little lady, makes you think twice about taking on us huh?" With each kick to my body I felt ribs crack, my lugs punctured from splintered bones, the copper taste of blood, but I refused to let myself blackout from the pain. Instead I laid there letting out wails and tears, but for some stupid ass reason couldn't let myself pass out.

* * *

"You know I thought humans were above doing this to other people, guess not."

"Now were goin ta kick ya asses." Raph said following his eldest brother to defend the woman. A few minutes past of fighting and the purple dragons were easily dispatched. Leonardo walked over to the woman curled on the ground. Her eyes were closed and her fists bound in tight fists. Her breathing was shallow and he saw the black and purple already forming on her visible skin. What he noticed most was her clothes, not like what most street walkers or late night working women would be wearing. She was wearing a tactical suit much like in Mikey's army games and movies, unusual to say the least but he let that slip out of his mind. Instead he crouched down to her side to see if she was even still alive.

"Oh damn." Raph said finally looking at her face and flying to her side. He saw it was the woman he has been encountering in the past few weeks and she was no doubt up to no good again. He grabbed her hand and spoke soft words to her.

"You okay sweet heart?" Her bloodshot eyes slowly opened and she let out a small pitiful laugh.

"Hey red." Her eyes closed and he was scared for her life at that moment and turned to his brother.

"She passed out probably loss of blood we need to get her to a hospital."

"No we will take her to Don." Raph replied immediately knowing if she went to a hospital she would be sent directly to prison.

"Her best chance is at a hospital." Leo said a annoyed look on his face as he began to lift the woman.

"Just trust me this once Leo."

"I say you leave little rebel cat right where she is and know one gets hurt turtle freaks." Raph and Leo turned around and saw a younger man with a high powered rifle aiming at them. Leo looked at the woman knowing she needed a hospital now if she was to even have a chance of pulling through.

"She needs a hospital."

"Who ya calling a freak?" Raph said angered, but seeing the injured woman made him worried. He decided it was taking too long to deal with this guy so he made a plan. He dropped a smoke pellet and immediately grabbed the woman. No rifle was fired but he did hear Leo grunt.

When the smoke cleared Dallas saw Alex was gone. He wiped the blood from his knife before cursing at himself.

"I will get you back rebel cat I promise."

* * *

"That was a brash move Raph, she would have been better off in a hospital. Ow!"

"Sit still Leo or the stitches will rip." Don said annoyed his older brother rather berate Raph then sit to be stitched up.

"Can ya just trust me once Leo." Raph said by the woman's side.

"She can die with the extent of injuries and you decide to take her here, not to mention you put our family at risk. So yeah you can say my trust in you is a little shaky." Leo said getting off the table. He walked over to where Donny laid her down and noticed her breathing, it was erratic meaning she was awake and listening.

"Patch her up Donnie then I want her out of here as soon as possible."

* * *

I woke up a unknown time later from my attack inside some makeshift hospital type room. It reeked of the same dank sewer smell from before so I must be in turtle mans home, great. I saw three other turtle men in the room with me. One had a blue bandanna and seemed to be getting stitched up by a purple banded one. Then there was Red sitting right next to me, his three fingered hand gently stroking up my thigh. I took in a small breath as he made a small squeeze on my leg. It hurt to breath, it hurt to even think, but I stayed still and listened to Red or Raph and the blue one I now know is named Leo argue. Leo turned my way and I quickly pretend I was asleep, but he caught on and left. About five minutes passed and I felt someone trying to move my broken body, I gasped in reaction opening my eyes and grabbed my healers hands.

"Whoa, I'm only trying to help." The purple banded one said, I concluded from Leo that his name was Donnie.

"Oh." Was all I could gasp out.

"Looks like you have three broken ribs, a punctured lung, and many other story worthy wounds. I patched up a few cuts and broken fingers, but your not out of the woods yet." I laid my head down in defeat knowing I was going to be hear a while.

"The good news is your puncture is small and your lung will be able to heal by itself, the bad news is what's causing you pain is your ribs and I need to reset them properly."

"Fine...just...do...it..." I gasped out wanting to hurry and be out of the pain. It took about a hour before Donnie finally started the resetting. I cried and wailed as he set every bone back in place painfully slow. When he was done I laid there trying to calm myself mentally down, Raph walked into the makeshift lab and sat down to where I laid. My eyes were closed so I just pretended to be asleep. He rubbed my face and battered body before speaking to me.

"Leo just can't wait to give ya the whole I don't trust ya don't tell about us speech. I just hope you don't give us a reason not to trust ya. Tell ya the truth I just want ya to be safe."

* * *

"Hey Dill, It's me Dallas, Alex has gone missing I need you to give me all the Intel to help find her. I am taking Rorschach and starting my search where I stabbed one of the freaky fuckers. Dallas out." Dallas put up his phone and followed the small blood drops to where he hopefully would find Alex. His dog sniffed the air and led them to a sewer maintenance hatch a little north of where the run in was. He returned later with a his army and tactical supplies.

"Don't worry I'm coming for ya rebel cat."

* * *

**Authors note- So there is that chapter I hope you enjoyed and I will update my other stories soon!**


End file.
